mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3108
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3108 Plot: Savion's Magic Circle Air Date: March 31, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: O, P, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion has Elmo look into his “Magic Circle”, which displays the sponsors, a cartoon rabbit, and Ernie and Bert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Savion watch as the Count counts the letters in a newspaper. Savion uses his magic circle to display something else he can count on: rubber stamps... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count is impressed with Savion’s circle and thinks of another thing he’d like to count. He looks into the circle and imagines himself going on a picnic… |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count has prepared himself a picnic not far from his castle. As he counts the ants who come to take away his food, he eventually has nothing left. Which is just as well, since it has started to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A shepherd plays hide-and-seek with his sheep. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lamont, who lives in the city, visits his friend Adrian, who lives in the country. Together they ride bikes, swim, and have dinner with Adrian's family. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog-shaped television changes channels until it comes to a channel of itself. Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Moe Cocker and a chorus of dogs sing "With A Little Yelp from My Friends." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for orange Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Maria, Luis, Bob, Gina, and Big Bird sing "Goodbye Fly". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A puzzle of a zebra is put together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie gives Bert's nephew Brad some bath toys to play with. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"When You Grow Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A rabbit crosses the STREET, and almost gets run over. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice, and S Street Band perform "Born To Add". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Twelve Rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz tells Big Bird about a hummingbird, and sings "Zunzun". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The magic circle closes on the previous segment, and Mumford runs to them in a huff. He is upset that a non-magician possess a magic circle. He presents his own magic circle, which is actually a square. He displays his other magic circle, which isn’t a circle either, but rather a triangle. Using the magic circle, they show him what one looks like. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bridge-Keeper: Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|After the cartoon, Mumford now realizes what a circle looks like and displays his magic circle. Elmo wants to see Ernie in his circle, so Mumford waves his wand to make Ernie appear in the circle, but makes his circle disappear. Savion explains his circle is a different kind of magic and Mumford leaves, disgruntled. Savion displays Elmo’s request in his circle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Every time Ernie tries to recite a poem about the number 12, it switches itself around to the number 21 (and vice versa). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for paper, point, poke, paint, pat, peel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!", and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A magician writes in his diary about the many mishaps during his performance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion is teaching Elmo and the kids how to make their own magic circle. Elmo invites Mumford to join, but he has his own magic and accidentally makes several boxes appear on the staircase. Savion begins his lesson. First, you take a crayon and draw a big circle on some paper. Mumford waves his wand at his paper, but makes a pineapple with a saxophone on it appear. Savion then reveals the “magic” aspect is all just imagination. Elmo uses his magic circle to imagine a museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) falls in love with a painting at the art museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands in Australia, where a kangaroo greets him. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar sings "Just Throw It My Way". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A parrot announces dos, or two of everything |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten masked dancers are counted in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a film of how pan dulce, Mexican bread, is made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When a bird pops a balloon, the balls represent Sad and Happy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Beads arrange themselves into different groups and finally become a girl’s necklace. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion, Elmo, and the kids display their sponsors with their magic circles. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide